We Tell Your Story
by b.loves.books
Summary: Just a simple Hamilton fanfic that will cover the story of Alexander and Eliza's relationship with each other, their family, & all the other people in their lives. Starts with a short prologue from their wedding day and goes from there! Will cover pregnancies, the war, grief and everything in-between. This story is for the readers so let me know what you want to see with comments!


**Hi everyone! I'm b. loves. books. and welcome to my first ever Hamilton fanfic! Depending on the reaction to this prologue-thing, I may choose to go ahead with this story that will be focusing on Hamilton and Eliza's relationship with themselves and others through their lives!**

 **So this chapter is like a prologue to get back into the writing style while also trying out third person, so let me know what you think about that! Credit to** **anjumstar and SlushieSushi for editing this for me.**

 **Anyways, without further adieu, my first short piece of writing in years.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately am not, and will never be L.M.M which means I don't own Hamilton :/**

* * *

 _This is it,_ She thought, adjusting her veil.

 _The day I've been waiting my entire life for._

Eliza stood in front of the mirror in what was the most gorgeous gown she had ever laid eyes on - and she had see some beautiful dresses.

Eliza never looked in the mirror long, not wanting to be vain, but today she could not take her eyes off of her reflection. She may have stood there for so much longer if her sister's gasp didn't cause her to turn around.

"Angelica? What's the matter? You're crying; is something wrong?" Eliza asked panically.

"Eliza, love, I'm crying because you look absolutely stunning!" Angelica said, smiling as she kissed her now relieved sister on the cheek.

"Thank you, Angelica."

"For what?"

"All of this…I would not be here today, in this dress, waiting to marry the man I love, without you."

Angelica felt her smile falter as she thought of the night of that Winter's Ball, but quickly picked it up.

 _Today is Eliza's day, smile and be happy for her…_

 _I am truly happy for her,_ she thought to herself. _Her happiness comes first and I have never seen her more blissful than this moment. This is what makes it, all the heartache, worth it._

Peggy's squeal of delight brought Angelica out her daze and saved her from having to form a response.

"Eliza, you're getting married today!"

"Margarita please lower the volume just a little," Mrs. Schuyler said, following her youngest daughter into the room.

"Sorry, Mama; I'm just so excited, it's Liza's wedding day!"

She laughed. "I do know that, Peggy; thank you," Eliza said, smiling.

"Your dress is even more beautiful than when we picked it out," Peggy said in awe and excitement.

"Please, you and Angelica still dazzle the room much more than I," spoke Eliza not in a jealous tone, but a loving one.

"Elizabeth, while your sisters are beautiful as always, today you outshine everyone, as you should on your wedding day," Mrs. Schuyler said wiping a small tear away. "Alexander is a very lucky man."

"I love him so much, Mama; I am so happy you and Papa approve."

"Of course they approve!" said Peggy, twirling around the room in her bridesmaid dress.

Eliza couldn't suppress a giggle. She loved her family so much, especially her sisters.

She has so many fond memories of all her siblings, they had all gotten along so well as children. However, Angelica and Peggy shared a very special place in her heart. Perhaps because they were the females of the family, or maybe because the boys weren't as close in age. Whatever the reason, Eliza was so grateful to have them by her side for the best day of her life.

The fact that Angelica and Peggy welcomed Alexander into their family so quickly meant to world to her.

 _How did I get so lucky?_ She thought to herself.

"Well would you look at the time," Mrs. Schuyler exclaimed. "Where have all the hours gone?"

Eliza looked at the clock and suddenly became a little nervous.

"It is not long until the ceremony." She faltered. "What if he's changed his mind? What if he no longer wishes to marry me-"

"Eliza do not be silly. He loves you so much; of course he still wants to marry you," Angelica reminded reassuringly. "And if he changes his mind I will-"

"Angelica. Be lady like please. He will not change his mind, and you will not do anything close to what you were implying," her mother chastised before taking in a deep breath and admiring her strong, stunning girls.

"Now, my beautiful daughters," said said smiling, "the wedding awaits us."

* * *

Alexander stood nervous in the gardens of the magnificent Schuyler mansion.

"Alex relax," said John. "I'm sure she'll show up," he said with a sly smile.

John couldn't help but chuckle as Alex glared at him.

"I thought the best man was supposed to calm the groom down, not give him more worries," Alex said, a little flustered as he tried to fix his hair for what seemed like the 100th time this afternoon.

"You love her, she loves you, that's all that matters. Who cares if we lose the rings or you forget your vows-"

"Not helping John."

"Sorry," he said smiling slightly. "My point is, you and Eliza are meant to be…"

John looked slightly sad and conflicted for just a second before shaking it off and continuing.

"... and when you're meant to be, everything works out; one way or another."

Alex smiled at his best friend. "Thanks John."

John heard the voices quiet as the music started and he stood up alongside Alex.

"Wow," John whispered, seeing Eliza appear from the mansion. "She's stunning."

Alex smiled in anticipation, not yet able to see his bride until she reached him and the priest.

It felt like eternity for Alexander, but finally Eliza and Mr. Schuyler reached him at the end of their garden aisle.

It doesn't happen often, but in this moment Alexander was speechless as he took in what a true vision his bride was.

Eliza smiled so brightly and her soon-to-be husband as he stood there in awe of her beauty.

"You are… you look… absolutely breathtaking," was the only thing Alex could manage to stutter out and John had to suppress a laugh at his friend's sudden inability to speak.

The wedding proceeded as it should, and much to Alex's relief, his ability to form proper sentences had returned when it came time for the vows.

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have the gifts of your lives united," the priest said. "And may your days be long on this earth. Alexander and Elizabeth, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alexander gently lifted Eliza's veil before pulling her close, smiling.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

And with that, Alexander smiled, let his arms wrap around the waist of his wife, and kissed her.

* * *

 **I know it's short but please let me know what you think, if you want a story to develop, and other other ideas/comments/reviews/helpful notes! Thanks,**

 **b. loves. books.**


End file.
